Love of the Moon
by DebateShortie
Summary: The story of Jacob and Nessie. Chapter nine now on and all in updated. May do more. R&R as Usual. K for chapter 7


"Jake, JAKE!"

Renesmee yelled as I came into view. She jumped into my arms from about four feet away. She looked so normal that it was often hard to remember that she's the half vampire child of my best friend, but not hard to remember that I imprinted with her. She was the only thing that kept my heart beating after I lost Bella. As soon as I catch her, she yawns, jeez, this kid is so active and sleeps so much. I step into the Cullen's house, where I am always welcome, even though I am a werewolf, by everyone but Rosalie. As Nessie (my nickname for Renesmee) starts to doze, I sit on one of the couches. She curls up lightly against my chest and rests her cheek against my heart. I softly kiss the top of her head. She is almost two months old, but looks about 5.

"If you keep holding that baby, she'll never let you out of her sight." Edward, her father, says as he walks in. I wonder why they all accepted me so quickly. MAybe because they understand that my heart belongs to her and no one else. Not even myself.

"Yeah, sure she will. You know what they say. If you love an animal, you'll let it go. At least she doesn't talk in her sleep like Bella used to. Speaking of Bella, where is she? I wanted to ask her is Nessie could come to La Push and spend the day with me, Quil and Claire. Quil and Claire have been dying to see her again" My response was a waste of breath as I knew he could hear my thoughts.

"She won't care. She'll probably tell you to say hi to everyone." He responded. As Nessie slept, I wondered what things would be like in a few years when she was "old enough" for me. She stirs and wakes up. Thirsty, she puts her hand on my chest to show me. That was her gift, that she could show people things by touch. I hold my wrist out to her, but she avoids it, puts her lips against my throat and bites. It didn't really hurt, just stung, but that was the only thing that bothered me; the fact that she preferred blood over human food. Correction, she prefers MY blood. She finished and sleepily laid her head back against my chest.

"You know, she likes to hear the sound of your heart beating as she sleeps. It is reassuring to her, I guess. Why ever I don't know," Edward says and smiles as he read his daughter's mind.

"Hmm, I never really thought about it, but that seems logical enough," I answered. I figure that's the reason why she always rests her head on my chest, to listen. Alice walked in and sat beside me. She was so cheerful, and I wondered what she was up to. She looked at me and Nessie and was very thoughtful. She rested her head against my shoulder and I jumped at the coldness of her skin. I remember that before Nessie was born, that Alice would sit by me to get rid of a "headache" that she had because of this child. Alice kissed the top of Nessie's head and just to irritate me, she kissed my cheek. Yuck, vampires! Nessie stirred in her sleep and laid her hand on my chest. As I gently pat the hand resting over my heart, Jasper walks in with the now second command of my pack, Sam. Sam looks over at us and smiles. He is glad to see things work out the way they did. He remembers how upset I was over losing Bella.

"Hey, Jacob, do you ever stop holding that girl? I'll take her for you if you want a break," Jasper asked, but I said I didn't need a break. The truth was that I didn't trust him, because he was the one that had the most problem abstaining from human blood, and Nessie is half human. However, I know he means well.

"That baby is the most spoiled girl I've ever met. And probably the most loved. She really won't be happy if you ever leave, will she?" Sam said. He actually loved her, too.

"Ok, so exactly where does Claire fit in?" I ask. Claire is the two year old that Quil Atera, one of my best friends, imprinted last spring.

"She's second, but it's a very close second." Sam and Edward say together, laughing. Nessie wakes up and I wonder what she will be like 10 years from now…

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Jacob Black, where are you?!" I yell, but he is with Sam, I'm sure. I turn sixteen and he misses my party. Mom tells me he is always like this, and because I've loved him from the moment I was born, I put up with it. He finally appears out of the forest with Sam, carrying a large box, and comes over to me. He smiles and pulls me into a huge bear hug that nearly suffocates me.

"You really didn't think I'd miss your party, did you, Nessie?" He looks down on me sheepishly.

"I was hoping not. You're late, and I think I deserve an 'I'm sorry' kiss for that." I responded as soon as I could breathe. He laughed and bent down to kiss my cheek. As Aunt Alice walks in she also has a large box. What is with all the big boxes? Everyone files out to the backyard where Aunt Alice and Grandpa Swan have created a huge party scene. Ugh, parties. Dad says I am like my mom because I don't like parties.

"There's the birthday girl!" Uncle Emmett yells with a big smile that is as important to his personality as his strength. He also picks me up in a huge hug. Uncle Emmett is my favorite family member.

"Hey there, sweetheart, I hope your uncle doesn't spoil you too much, but if he does, I want to help!" Grandpa Swan says. He doesn't know the truth, so he thinks that Dad is really the uncle that adopted me after my parents died. He's not allowed to know the truth, to know that vampires exist. NO human is, my mom was the exception, but now she's not human.

I reach up to touch Jake's face and tell him I don't like this. Everyone says I communicated this way a lot when I was little, and I still did with him. I open all the gifts and act like I enjoy myself. I am very surprised as I open the gift from Jacob. It is the boxed set of the entire _House of Night_books, a vampire novel set that I love, ironically. Dad got me a CD for the band that I love, _Shine down_. Claire and Quil are standing over by Sam and Emily Uley, who are like an aunt and uncle to me, and are enjoying themselves. I inhale lightly and notice the smell of human blood. I probably smell Grandpa Swan. I tell Jake, psychically, that I'm thirsty. He nods and that tells me that he will let me drink from him as soon as all the humans leave. They finally leave and Jacob holds me as I slip my teeth into his throat. As I drink I remember that I'm the only one who can because I'm not venomous like the rest of my family. I really enjoy the smell and taste of his blood, which tastes kind of like berries and chocolate and he smells like eucalyptus and musk, kind of like the forest. He is a werewolf, so that (I think) is the reason why. He's not just a werewolf, but my love and protector.

I finish and he kisses me and holds me against his bare chest in a huge and warm, but not suffocating hug. I can hear and feel his heart beating against my cheek. I remember Dad saying that I really liked to hear it when I was little, and I still do. It is the most reassuring sound in my world of uncertainty.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I finally wake up and get to go to La Push. Yay! I hurry to get dressed and find that Jake is waiting outside with his motorcycle. He gets on and I get on behind him. He drives really fast and I cling to his waist. As the reservation town comes into view, I ask to go to the First Beach. He takes us there.

"I love coming here and seeing the waves splashing onto the shore. It's a very pretty beach isn't it, Jake?"

"Very. I remember when your mother and I would hang out on these beaches as I tried to convince her that I was best for her."

"You were in love with mom?!"

"Yeah, at one time I loved her. I was so heartbroken when she chose you dad over me. That is, until you were born. See that cliff over there? Did you know that your mother tried to go cliff diving once in a hurricane and almost drowned?"

"She did what?!" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she 'bout scared everybody to death. It was on the same day that Seth's dad Harry had a heart attack and died. Your dad was away and thought she'd tried to kill herself. I don't think she knew how bad the weather was, though."

"Have you loved me since I was born, or just as time went on?" I wanted to change the subject, and was curious about it.

"Yes, I have loved you since you were born and the imprint has strengthened that; sadly, not before because I still loved your mother. But then and now, I love you more than anything else, so much that I'd die for you. I really mean that." For emphasis, he picked up my hand and held it against his warm chest, where I could feel his steady heartbeat.

"I guess I just wondered. I love you, too" I said. I wrapped my arms around him and curled up into his warm lap and laid my head against his shoulder.

"You remind me of your mother, only you actually love me. And you have my whole heart, not just a piece that I thought to be the whole." He kissed me, this time on the lips. With my body pressed to his, I could feel his heart beating against my own. I smiled; and happy that I was, I kissed him again.

"Je tres adore tu, moi petite Amie." He spoke to me in a language that I didn't understand, but it sounded French. I know he only knows his native language which is Quileute, French and of course English. I know that it wasn't Spanish and it didn't sound Quileute, but I wasn't sure.

I looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes and we suddenly hear a piercing wolf howl in the distance. I knew it was Sam (it sounded like him) and that something may have came up. Such a shame as I had more questions.

"Can I go with you," I begged

"Yeah, let me phase and I'll come back and carry you."

I watch as he slipped into brush, and a second later a reddish brown wolf came running to me. He sat down in front of me and I climbed onto his massive back. We took off as another howl echoed through the afternoon air. I rode on his back, leaning against his neck.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

We reach the cliff top as Quil and Claire do. Jacob sits me down and goes to phase back. He comes back to sit by me. I realize that this is a bonfire meeting, which means that someone has just joined the pack. I see that it is Ivy Uley, the daughter of Sam and Emily, and I don't think she likes me. I do know that she has a huge crush on Jake. That's probably why.

"Hey, look who's here, it's the vampire girl!" Quil greets me with a smile and a hug. They all call me the vampire girl, not that I mind

"Would you stop? She's not her mother! She is half human like us. If you can count us as human," Sam corrected Quil, though he likes to tease me, too. Sam also wraps me in a large and inviting hug.

"Stupid wolves, they never learn do they, Nessie?" Kim was the only one besides Jacob who calls me that. She is so nice to me, almost like an older sister.

I let my mind wander as they tell the stories I have heard before. The wind starts to blow, and I shiver. Jacob pulls me into his arms and I start to nod off. I didn't realize how tired I am. I let the warmth of his arms and the constant sound of his breathing lull me to sleep. I dream of him and of what he and Mom where like as best friends/a sort of couple.

"Ivy, did I tell you that Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter Renesmee is here? She is always allowed here, because of the imprint with me. The only thing is that her family is allowed here only with permission form either me or Sam," I hear Jacob, the pack Alpha, say. I love to hear the authority in his voice.

"Okay. Whatever, like, I care." Her bitter response makes me wonder.

"Ivy, be nice," Sam scolds her, likely for mine and Jacob's benefit. Emily glares at her daughter in warning. Will Jake and I be like them some day?

"Hey, I need to tell you that your parents have decided to let you stay at my place tonight." Jacob wakes me up as he carries me into his room and sets me down in his slightly too small bedroom. I climb into bed, ball up under the blankets and hope he decides to sleep with me (well at least sleep in the bed with me, because it's freezing). He chuckles and climbs in. I worm myself into his arms and kiss his bare (as usual) chest. I look up to see his face redden and kissed him again. He chuckles again and kisses me on the lips again. I once again show him what I want and give him a pleading look. He shakes his head, but then smiles. I try to convince him, and it finally works.

"Your parents would kill me," he says.

"No they won't. Please, Jake." He places my hand over his heart and holds me. He always does that when he wants me to forget something, because he knows I'll forget what we were talking about and concentrate on his heartbeat under my palm. I know he wants to, though. I give up and sink my teeth into his neck. The taste of his blood relieves the burn in my throat. His heart reacts a little as I drink.

_**CHAPTER 5**_

As I wake up, I notice that I'm alone. I see a note:

_"I had to go take care of something last night when your dad called saying Alice lost sight of something or someone. Sam and I are going to take Ivy, Quil, and Paul to do border patrol. We think it might be a rogue vamp. I hope to be back soon, so go back to sleep. Your parents want you to stay on the reservation for today. Claire and Rachel are staying with Emily, so you can stop by and see them. I love you and miss you. Jacob"_

I went over to Emily's place and saw her, Rachel, and Claire outside. I remembered that Ivy went with Sam and Jake. Which is good because I don't like her at all.

"Hello, Renesmee, how are you doing?" Emily always cares enough to ask.

"I'm fine. How long have they been gone?"

"Long enough to bug me," Claire said.

"I hate it when they leave. Jacob took Paul with him, and I want them both back, like, now," Rachel Black says, her voice full of worry. Jacob is her brother and Paul imprinted with her. I feel her pain.

"I'm really worried. What if something happens?" I ask.

"They're just patrolling. They'll be back soon. You know, I've known Jacob for over 15 years, and you are the first person, besides maybe your mother, who has really made an impact-or should I say imprint- on his heart. He'll do anything to protect you and to come back home to you." Emily states something that I've known, just never thought about.

"What if something happened to Sam? What would you do?" I ask.

"I would be heartbroken. But nothing is going to happen, to anyone. I can promise you that." She seems utterly certain.

We have grilled cheeses for lunch and I eat only a few. Emily asks me if I'm thirsty and if I want to drink from her, but I decline as that is liable to really make Sam mad. As we clean up, our boys come home. I ran straight into Jake's arms, and tell him how worried I was. He laughs and kisses me. He takes me to the cliff and tells me that my family noticed a rogue newborn coming and that they were able to take him out. I decide that I need to talk to him.

"I was so worried something would happen."

"Ness, I will always make sure you are safe, even if the end result stops my heart. Never forget that," he says in response. I know he means it.

"No! You cannot ever let that happen! I couldn't live without you." I couldn't, wouldn't live without him. He smiles and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me and I can feel his heart beat. I ask him why he is willing die for a half vampire like me.

"I love you is why. The sight of you makes me happy. You are my entire world. I just want you to know that." He smiled and held me against his chest. His heartbeat is a little fast, but steady and strong. He tells me there may be problems soon and that we might have to fight a small newborn army, like everyone did before I was born. I contemplate that and kiss him. I really kiss him, on the lips. He holds me tighter and kisses me back. We kiss for several minutes and he pulls away, gasping. He and I decide to head back to my house to see Aunt Alice.

"Alice is really upset that she couldn't see anything. We're glad you got the monster, though." I listen as Dad, Uncle Jasper and Jacob talk about the vampire that breeched borders.

"I have a really bad feeling about all of this." Mom says as she walks into the room. It is not good when she or Grandma Esme has a bad felling, just as if Aunt Alice has one.

"Let's not worry just yet. It was probably a curious nomad." Grandpa Cullen says it like it's the final word on the matter. I also have a bad feeling, but I don't say anything. I'm thirsty, so I tell Jake and he hands me his wrist, without even thinking about it. I don't drink for very long. I am really tired and go to sleep, without Uncle Jasper's help. My uncle, I suspect, had a role in keeping the nightmares at bay.

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"What are we going to do?" I had to ask.

"What we always do." Grandpa Cullen is always the one with the answers.

"We should take them out, like we did when that Victoria one was after Bella. Too bad we have no clue where they are." Jacob's solution sounded dangerous. I decided that I need to talk to him NOW.

"Jake, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, Nessie, we'll go outside." We stepped out to the river that ran across the property, just far enough away that I felt my dad wouldn't listen.

"What is it, babe?"

"I'm worried that if we fight, I'll lose you," I admit.

"Baby, did your mom ever tell you about what happened the last time?" His eyes were filled with mild humor.

"Yeah, I heard, but…" I was cut off by a loud trio of hisses. It was a group of three vampires, possibly the uncontrolled newborns. They went after me, but Jake phased and got between us. He took one down, but the other two overpowered and slammed him against a group of boulders and into the river, forcing him to phase back. My family came running to fight, but Jacob was badly injured before they could get here. My family rushed in and finished the newborns. Grandpa rushes over and pulls Jake out of the water. I lay my head on Jacob's chest, but his heartbeat is faint and fluttery, and then stops. I start to cry as Grandpa and Dad try to save him. I get an idea. I bit into his neck as hard as possible. The bite (and the sting of my teeth ripping into his vein) causes his heart to jolt back to life and he gasps. I wrap my arms around his chest and burst into tears. He almost _died _protecting me.

"Baby, I told you, I'll protect you even if it kills me." He wraps his arms around me.

"I almost lost you." I can't stop crying.

"I'm okay, just a couple of scratches, nothing too bad."

"Your heart stopped!" I sobbed even harder.

"It wasn't that bad. It was just bad enough that they thought they killed me. The wolf in me was using that as a defense mechanism, only because we needed to blindside them. If they use their hyper hearing and don't think I'm still alive, it gives them a false sense of confidence. It wasn't on accident or on purpose. It just happened" I looked at him with surprise, and then kissed his bare chest. I know for a fact that he is always bare-chested, and it bugs Mom (which might be a reason why he is all the time), but I never get tired of seeing his very muscular chest. I kissed him again and told him he has a very irritating way with words. He smiles and stands up, pulling me up with him. He keeps his arms around me.

"Now what were you worried about?" he asks.

"Nothing, now, everything's fine." I rest my head against his chest, not entirely sure he's fine. I hear his heart beating steadily, as always. I realize that maybe he knew something was wrong in that weird werewolf way, because Aunt Alice didn't really see the vampires coming.

He put me in bed, and I begged him to stay, so he slipped in beside me and wrapped me in his arms. I wormed myself even deeper in his arms, and in the process, cut him with my nails. I looked at the blood and he sighed. He could guess what I would do. I ran my fingers across his chest and put my bloody hand in my mouth, to taste the blood. He healed quickly, as usual. I curled up and put my head against his chest. I fell asleep listening to my favorite sound in the world, Jake's heartbeat.

_**CHAPTER 7**_

When we woke up in the morning, Jake told me that we were hiking in La Push and that he had a surprise for me. We took off about an hour later, after breakfast.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. I should have been born with a tail and pointy ears..

"We're headed to a little cabin where Bella and I spent some time as children with our fathers."

"Cool, why?"

"You'll see. I will tell you that we are spending the night there." I could tell by the playful tone in his voice that he had something planned. It is about noon as we finally arrive. He sets up a picnic lunch and after we've eaten (and I've went hunting, there were deer in the area even though I hate the taste) we go swimming in a little creek by the cabin. He lays back and floats on the water; I have no clue how, so he holds me as he teaches me.

"It's getting late. We need to get dried off and you need to get to bed. Your parents would kill me if I let you get sick." He looks at the red-orange setting sun and then smiles at me. I am very sleepy, but not so sleepy as to notice that we only brought a few towels and one set of clothes, which those will have to dry. What has he got planned?

"Did you realize that we only have these clothes, and they're soaked? What are we going to sleep in?" He smiled, and I began to figure it all out. He picks me up and carries me to the cabin. I must have fallen asleep. As I wake up, I discover that I am in the little bed with his arms around me. I notice that our clothes are hanging to dry by the fireplace, and that I am wrapped in a very large and soft towel. Towel or no towel, I wrap my arms around his chest and slip my teeth into his neck. He holds me while I drink, but moves to where he is beside me.

"Would you please show me what it was that you were bugging me about earlier? I seem to have forgotten." I finally figured out what he has planned (I'm glad Aunt Alice can't see werewolves), and just for fun, I show him again. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses me. I kiss him back and the kiss intensifies. He runs his hands down the whole of my body, and in one fluid movement pulls the towels off us…

When I wake up, I am still cradled against his body, but I have my now fully dry clothes on. I realize that Dad might have heard what he planned, because Dad can read minds and all. It seems like a chilly morning, but I'm completely warm wrapped in Jake's strong arms.

"Are you finally awake?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm still sleepy though; wonder why." He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I love you. Are you ready to go home? Your dad probably let my plans slip by now. Emmett will most likely torture you."

"Yeah, let's go, I guess. Hey, did you and mom ever …you know?"

"No, silly girl, what made you think that!"

"Just wondered, I guess."

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Jacob was right. When we got home, I knew by the fact that Dad greeted us with the _I-am-a-bad-boy-but-you- love-me-anyway _smile that he'd told everyone. As soon as we stepped into the house, Uncle Emmett began the teasing and the torture. I was feeling nasty and brought up his not so private sex habits. My uncle glared at me but finally shut up. I did walk over to Sam and slap that dark _I-know-what-you-did-last night _smile right off his face. My hand hurt afterwards and Grandpa told me about the time Mom broke her hand because she'd punched Jake in the face, because he kissed her. Why was Sam there anyway? He, through the crazy pack mind thing, might have told the pack. I felt sorry for Jake. I went for a walk with Aunt Alice.

"So what did you do last night?" She is so annoying

"Well, Miss Pixie, probably the same thing you did."

"Ah, touché, Renesmee; nice one, but wrong. I went hunting with your mom."

"What did you find?" I wasn't sure that she really did.

"I got a few bears- Emmett's upset that I got them and not him- and your mom got a few deer and one or two mountain lions." I was convinced.

"I went hunting, too. I managed to get a few deer and then Jacob taught me how to float on my back."

"From what I've heard, that's not the only thing that boy taught you last night." He smile was dark. When we returned, I saw that Mom and Grandma were sitting in the living room, talking. They did not look happy. I saw Uncle Jasper in the corner, reading. I went over and sat on the arm of his chair. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around his cold neck. He put his book down and returned the embrace.

"Uncle, can you ask a question?"

"Sure Renesmee." He could tell something was up.

"Why don't you like me?" His face displayed his shock at what I asked.

"Renesmee….I love you, my dear niece. Why would you ask such a question?" I immediately resented hurting him.

"You avoid me so much; I'd always thought you hated me."

"Aw, Renesmee, I don't hate you. I'm a full-for lack of another term- blooded vampire and you are half human. I need to be careful so that I don't hurt you. I really do love you." He pulled me into his lap and held me. My eyelids began to feel heavy, but for some reason the icy embrace of his arms was comforting.

"Good night, dear child." I hadn't realized how much of day had gone. I fell asleep against his stone chest, for the fist time knowing that my uncle really does love me.

I awoke feeling stiff and soon realized that I was still in the cold arms of my uncle. He'd held me all night as I'd slept. He felt my emotions and knew that I was awake; so he kissed the top of my head and told me good morning. I got up, stretched and went off to find Jake.

_**CHAPTER 9**_

I found him sitting outside. He didn't look very happy.

"Nessie…..do you not love me anymore or are you mad about that little trip we took?" Yeah, he was very upset.

"I do still love you and I always will. And I-hee hee- really enjoyed the trip." I broke out in brief giggles.

"Then why did you choose to sleep I Jasper's arms last night?"

"He used his emotion thingy gift and made me sleep. It was my fault."

"It's called empathy." We heard my uncle before we saw him.

"Oh I am sorry Uncle. I kind of forgot what it was called."

Do not worry Renesmee, I am not angry with you, although it appears that he is. I will let you sort out the issue. Don't forget, dog, that Renesmee does love you."

I looked at Jake but before long I walked up to my room. He was mad and would stay mad. I fell on my bed a cried myself to sleep. No one bothered me. I awoke puffy-eyed later and stiff. My body did not mind being still so the stiffness must be from whatever what constricting me and kept me from moving. I was warm and I could feel the wet pounding of a heart beneath my ear. I glanced up to see that I was in Jake's arms. He held me so tightly that I couldn't even move my head. It was clear that he forgave me.

I touched his chest and let him fall into my mind. I showed him what had happened between me and Uncle Jazz; I let him hear my favorite sound in the world: the beating of his heart. I broke away and he looked embarrassed about it. I could tell that what I had shown him was a bit awkward. I drifted off to sleep again. I could not sleep though because I knew that I had hurt him. I tried to squirm and kiss him but his arms were locked tight around me. I was effectively trapped; so I lightly kissed his chest, over his heart, instead.

"Go back to sleep Nessie."

"I can't. I know how badly I hurt you, even if I did not mean it. How could you keep on loving me?"

"Because not loving you isn't possible; there is no me without you anymore. If I were to stop loving you it would be the equivalent of me dying. I love living and I love you. There is no other choice. I started loving you when I saw you in Rosalie's arms moments after you were born. I went up to her to kill you because I thought you had killed my best friend. I hated you…until I saw you. Then everything changed; my life and my feelings for Bella no longer mattered. The only thing in my life was you. Your mother tried to kill me when she found out. I would gladly die for you and I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

I was stunned. He never said that much. I started to sob. The idea of Jake being able to kill me and that his instant love spared me, well that scared and amazed me. He calmed down and rocked me in his arms. His warmth finally drug me back under. I dreamt of losing him and I woke screaming. I couldn't get back to sleep.


End file.
